World of Remnant: Future
by Cl0ud-0
Summary: The World of Remnant is filled with mystery, drama, romance, adventure, and all of those other genre categories too! Come view some of your favorite scenes from RWBY in word form. Genres and Characters will be updated every new chapter.


**Yo, what's up? Haven't written in a while, so I figured I'd slowly get back into it by typing up something a little more simple. Basically, this is going to be a thing where I take specific RWBY scenes across all three volumes and put them down on paper. Or, computer I guess. Be aware that these scenes will never be written exactly the way they are in the show. For the most part though, I'll keep faithful to the source material.**

 **Anyway, that season finale was friggin craaaazy! And I always had a soft spot for Jaune, so I figured I'd start off by transcribing the Arkos scene from Volume 3, Chapter 12, End of the Beginning.**

 **Stick around 'till the end if you'd like.**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos sprinted out the doors of Beacon Tower, with Jaune Arc following shortly behind her. Faint sounds of clanging could still be heard echoing from somewhere deep within the school. _Ozpin is still fighting,_ Pyrrha thought.

The two of them came to a stop a few yards from the school's entrance. Jaune pulled out his Scroll and started thumbing through the list of names on it. "Ok, I think I have Glynda's number...Agh, where is it?"

Pyrrha's mind was a million miles away as she looked around at their surroundings. The entire school had been emptied, both of Grimm and students. Rubble was strewn across the courtyard. Lampposts had been snapped in half, benches had been crushed entirely. Her home had become a war zone.

Atlesian ships took off in the distance, all heading towards the outskirts of Vale. _Ruby and the others_ _must have evacuated by now,_ Pyrrha reasoned. An inkling of worry shuddered through Pyrrha. _I'm sure my friends are okay. They all can take care of themselves, and this is the kind of thing we've trained for. They must be okay._

She gazed at the school. The clanging sounds had stopped, meaning one of the two adults would be emerging soon. And at this moment, another thought graced Pyrrha's mind.

 _My friends will never be safe as long as that woman is alive._

"Pyrrha?" Pyrrha blinked as Jaune looked at her, frightened and confused. " What was all of that?"

She looked down nervously. "I..."

Suddenly, the two of them felt a rumble coming from inside. Cinder was shooting herself to the top of the tower using massive jets of fire. Beacon's headmaster was nowhere to be seen.

Pyrrha and Jaune stood facing the school, in shock. "But... Ozpin..." Jaune trailed off.

 _He couldn't do it._ "There's no time." Pyrrha whispered sadly, realizing what she had to do _. I'm a protector. I can't let her get away._

 _If I die with her, then so be it._

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and mustered all of her remaining determination. "Go!" she told him firmly. "Get to Vale, and call for help."

He frowned. "Huh? What're you gonna do?"

She didn't answer and instead looked up at the tower once more, this time with steel in her eyes. Jaune followed her gaze and his eyes widened as he realized what she intended to do. "No..." he muttered "No, Pyrrha you can't! You saw how powerful she is!" Gesturing towards the tower, Jaune stared at her pleadingly, saying with his eyes what he couldn't with his mouth.

Pyrrha closed her eyes gently. _I don't know if I'll see you ever again, Jaune..._

Jaune stepped closer to her. "Pyrrha, I won't let you do-"

In a flash, Pyrrha turned towards Jaune, grabbed his face with both of her hands, and pressed her lips against his.

Jaune tensed up and stood there awkwardly, leaving his hands suspended in the air. Pyrrha was afraid she'd made a horrible mistake, but there was no turning back at this point. Slowly, Jaune began to kiss her back, bringing his hands down to her torso and tilting his head to the right. Pyrrha's heart began to beat faster as Jaune pulled her closer to her. She picked her right leg up off the ground ever so slightly, and lost herself in the moment for as long as she could possibly afford.

 _He smells like daisies._

Pyrrha finally broke the kiss, cupping his cheek with her left hand and placing her right hand on his chest. She spoke softly and wistfully. "Jaune... I'm sorry." Using her semblance, she thrust him backwards ten feet and into a rocket propelled locker, which she also sealed with her polarity.

"Hey!" Jaune shouted, banging on the interior of the rocket. Pyrrha approached the locker and began to type in random coordinates on its keypad, hoping to get him as far away from her as possible.

"W-Wait, stop!" Jaune pleaded desperately. "Pyrrha, please don't do this!" His panicking eyes met her calm ones through the bars of the rocket, and he slowly stopped his pounding. "Please..." he whispered.

A single tear welled up in Pyrrha's eye as she pressed the launch button _._

 _...I love you._

Jaune's tiny locker shot into the air and took off towards some north-east point in the city of Vale. Pyrrha watched it fly further and further away until it was nothing but a twinkle in the night sky. She wiped away the tear and readied herself for what she had to do.

 _Goodbye._

Fists clenched, Pyrrha Nikos marched off to her death.

* * *

 **Hey, you're still here. Thanks for reading. Don't really know how well I did(like I said this is my first personal project in a while), but I don't think it was too bad. Damn, it feels good to get some writing done and posted again man. Anyway, as I get more comfortable doing these, I'll probably start deviating from canon more. Not in major ways, just little substantial things here and there.**

 **For those who don't know me, I'm into also into Fire Emblem, Smash Bros., and other various Anime/Video Games. RWBY is actually a pretty recent find for me, since I started watching it around summer of 2015. The MontyOumProject and the anniversary of Monty's passing was what inspired me to start writing on this site again. But we don't wanna get too gloomy right now, so I'll talk more about that some other time.**

 **Yeah, get used to seeing a lot of bold text. I'm a rambler :P**

 **Leave a review, tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
